Under the weather together
by Wannabe0screenwriter
Summary: The team is about to leave the case when the find out they were exposed to a toxic chemical in the unsub's house the night before.
1. Chapter 1

Hour 1

Seaver glanced at the clock on the wall. In about ten minutes she would be leaving for the plane back to DC, and it 5 hours she would be in her apartment, sitting in her sweats, guzzling down a bottle of Merlot. The team was just packing up the rest of their equipment. JJ and Prentiss were gathering folders into a box, while Reid and Morgan were unwiring laptops they had set up. Agent Hotch was on the phone, making last minute arrangements, and Rossi already on his way to airport. The case had been gruesome, but they solved it and it was time to go back home and unwind.

While Seaver was day dreaming, the police chief of the visiting station busted into the squad room. His face was a pale color and he pulled Hotchner out of the room. The remaining agents looked at each other in panic. "Do you think there's another unsub" JJ wondered out-loud. Reid shook his head "impossible, it doesn't fit the profile. Morgan shook his head "if I have to rewire all of these modems again I swear to God I'll kill these assholes myself." Seaver grinded her teeth, so close to being away, but now this happens. Her stomach, which was already bothering her, dropped lower as she watched her supervisor grow increasingly worried, as he glanced back to his team, and then to the officer who had pulled him out. After what felt like an eternity, he reentered the room, which fell silent. "Hotch, what happened. That face is a bad face" Prentiss remarked. "We're being quarantined. Apparently there was a toxic chemical in the dungeon where we found Bannon last night, and we've all been exposed". Ashley leaned against a wall, trying not to let her legs buckle. "Exposed? Like plauge exposed or flu exposed" JJ said, instantly feeling sick. "It varies person to person. Some of us may not experience anything, others slight nausea, others extremely sick. The agency is sending over staff to block us off for 72 hours." Hotch could barely get the last part out. "72 hours, in here, alone" Seaver said, feeling like a caged rat. "You have to be fu-" Morgan was cut off by Reid, who began sprouting off statistics about the plague and infection. Seaver slinked down to the ground and put her head in her hands. So long relaxing weekend.

Hour 2

It was two hours into their quarantine when a doctor came in a space suit looking outfit. Reid had started going on how the man's protective suit would not save him if it was a really dangerous environment, and Morgan kept saying he felt he was in the middle of a bad sci-fi movie. So far the team had been okay, except for the slight headache Seaver was experiencing, and the stomach ache JJ complained about, but both chalked it up to the stress of the case. "My stomach aches after every case, till I get home to Henry" she said, clearly upset that she wouldn't be going home to her husband and little boy tonight. The team had their temperatures taken, and would every two hours to make sure they weren't spiking a fever. Seaver flipped aimlessly through the fashion magazine she had in her go-bag, trying to shake off the chills she began to experience. "This is all in your head" she told herself, trying to focus on the articles. Reid had become increasingly quiet, tucked away in a corner next to Seaver, closing his eyes. Prentiss and Hotch sat at the table, going over a previous case, while JJ had her head on the table. Morgan just kept pacing across the room, looking nervously at the team. "Guys this isn't going to be good, what are we going to do in here all weekend" he said, clearly claustrophobic. "Sit down Morgan, you're making me more dizzy than I am" JJ muttered. "I can't help it, this isn't some unsub, this is something we can't catch" "Well actually Derek we can catch it, hence" "Shut up pretty boy" Hotch knew he had to do something to calm his team down. "Look let's just try to make the best out of this situation. Maybe if we all are symptom free tomorrow they will let us go". Seaver's eyes lit up, but then she felt another rush of chills reach her body. Slowly she closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around her body. "Seaver, are you okay" Hotch asked, noticing his youngest agent growing pale. She forced a nod, "I'm fine, it's just chilly in here" she lied. "How can you be cold, it's 70 degrees in here" Reid asked, causing him to receive the death stare from the cadet. "Because I am Reid" she snarled, ending his rant. Hotch and Emily exchanged worried glances, but decided to stay quiet.

Hour 7

Prentiss opened her eyes, and almost screamed. For a split second, she had no idea where she was, and why she was asleep on a wooden table. Looking around, she saw that the rest of the team was asleep around her. JJ was on one side of the couch, with Ashley on the other side, while Morgan and Reid took opposite corners. Hotch was asleep across from her, slightly drooling, making Emily laugh at how cute he looked. His hair was tousled, and his face looked downright peaceful. Then Prentiss realized that Seaver was moaning in her sleep, and was covered in sweat. Going over to the cadet, she felt the girl's head, which was red hot. Knowing that it was more than nerves, Prentiss ran to the door of the room and began yelling for help. The rest of the team stirred when they heard Emily's cry for help, and realized that one of their own was finally feeling the effect.

Seaver could make out noises around her, but didn't really want to open her eyes to see what the fuss was about. She went to bed feeling like shit, but now her body felt like it was the victim of a hit and run. Every muscle ached inside her body, and she was freezing. After feeling someone shake her for the third time, she forced herself to open her eyes. Hotch was standing over her, calling her name. "What do you want" she sleepily asked. The senior agent looked more serious than usual. "Seaver, the infection is attacking you. They're going to be sending in doctors soon to find out what's going on" he said. She sat herself up to find all of her teammates staring at her. "Here, drink this" Prentiss handed her a glass of water. Seaver took it without complaint, savoring the cold water on her hot throat. "I'm find, really" she stubbornly said. "You don't look find kid" Morgan said. The space suit wearing doctor came in, and once again took her temperature. This time he also poked at her a bit, and took her blood pressure. "Well Cadet, I am afraid to say you have the infection. It's going to get worse before it gets better. We will start you on medicine asap" Seaver nodded, not really wanting to understand what he just said. He then handed her some pills, in which she forced down her throat.

JJ looked over at Seaver and shook her head. The cadet went from healthy to sick in a few hours. JJ's stomach still hurt, but as long as she stayed seated it as bearable. Her eyes then wandered over to Reid, who kept wiping the sweat from his brow. "Hey Spence, how are you holding up" she said softly while the others were speaking to the doctor. He smiled, "I believe right now I am experiencing a heat flash, and my stomach is not digesting properly". JJ knew he meant an upset tummy and feverish. "But I am not as bad as Cadet Seaver over there" he pointed to the youngest one in the room. He wanted to comfort her, but he had know idea what to do with sick people. He rarely got sick himself.

"Just lie still Seaver, the pills will make it feel better" Hotch said, trying to still sound authoritative. In honesty, he was scared. He could deal with actual human beings, but an infection that they have to ride out, not as much. His youngest agent looked terrible, and his second youngest looked pretty bad as well. All he could do was stay calm, for their sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Hour 12

Seaver opened in her eyes, which took more strength than usually required. Her body felt like it was on fire now, instead of freezing. She knew she'd been asleep for a while, because the last thing she remembered was the space man doctor giving her pills. Looking around, she noticed the team had made themselves more comfortable in the conference room. JJ and Prentiss were laying on a mattress that was brought in, and both woman were laying in their camisoles, with their blouses used as pillows. Morgan and Reid we're sprawled out on the floor, while Hotch laid opposite on the table. She felt guilty taking up the whole sofa, but she was sure no one wanted to sit next to her in this condition. Propping herself up, she looked around to find where the water cooler was. As she began to take a few steps, her legs went from under her. All of a sudden, she was a mess on the floor, wondering what the hell happened. The bang caused the rest of the team to stir. Morgan jumped up and went over to the cadet to help her up. "Whoa there Bambi, just learning how to walk" he joked while leading her back to the couch. "Water, I was trying to get water you smart ass" Seaver was able to choke out. Morgan smirked as he went over to grab her a glass. "You know you could of asked one of the five other people here" he said. "You were sleeping, so was everyone else" she mumbled, trying to get the water into her. "Not anymore" JJ said, sitting up on the mattress. "Feeling any better" the media liason asked. Seaver nodded her head "a lot better, really" she lied. JJ arched her eyebrows. "Seaver I have a kid, I can tell the minute someone is lying about feeling sick" she laughed, putting her hand over the cadets head. "You're burning up. Let me call in the doctor" she said grabbing the phone. "No, not him. I don't like him" Seaver pouted. "Tough kid, and besides I think Reid isn't feeling to hot either. He keeps mumbling in his sleep" Morgan said about the sleeping doctor. Reid kept tossing around the floor, muttering words that were incoherent. "The doctor should be right in" she said, putting down the courtesy phone. She then bent over where Reid was sleeping. "Spence, wake up Spence" JJ said, careful not to scare the jumpy agent. Reid opened his eyes, and sat straight up. "What happened, is everyone okay." JJ sighed, even when he was feeling horrible he was still a gentleman. "You were muttering in your sleep pretty boy, and you're covered in sweat like Seaver" Morgan said. "He's as hot as Ashley" JJ said after feeling his forhead. Reid scowled, "I'm fine." JJ nodded her head, "keep telling yourself that". By this time Emily and Hotch began to awake. "How's everyone holding up" Hotch asked, rubbing his face. "Not so well. The two youngings are on fire" Morgan said, ignoring the glares from the two sick agents. "The doctor is going to be in once he suits up," JJ informed them. "They make my headache look like nothing" Prentiss said after studying to two feverish agents. "Reid, get on the couch with Seaver, that way you can sleep better" Morgan said. Reid shook his head, "no she's sick, so she needs the couch." "Reid, admit it, we're both sick, now get over here and lay with me" Seaver demanded, which caused the others to be taken aback. Not wanting to see the wrath of a sick Seaver, Reid hobbled over to the opposite end of the couch and sat down. He wanted to object some more, but he felt if he opened his mouth again his lunch would be on the floor.

The space suit doctor came in once again, and confirmed that the two younger agents were being hit the hardest with the infection. Seaver's temperature clocked in at 100.8, while Reid's was 100. Reid objected, and requested for his to be taken again, which was shot down by Hotch. Both agents were put on Ivs, and given some medicine to relieve the pain. "These two agents are very sick, and will need constant monitoring" the doctor informed the other agents. "They may experience side effects, such as hallucination, night terrors, shifted realities, along with usual fever symptoms. But be assured that this will not last longer that 72 hours, and we're already 12 down." The well agents looked at each other, scared to think what may happen to the now sleeping agents. "We'll make sure they're all right, and will call right away if something changes," Hotch assured the doctor. Left by themselves again, they knew that this was going to be rougher than they anticipated. "Of course it had to be the agents with the most horrifying pasts" Morgan said, thinking about what demons these two agents had in their mind. "Well we have to understand that they may not be themselves, and not to treat them like the agents they are. They're vulnerable and need to be taken care of," Hotch said. "Do you know how much they are going to resist," JJ said, knowing how stubborn they were. "What about if they shift reality? I mean, I've never dealt with that kind of crap before" Prentiss said, truly scared about the situation. "Play along with them if they don't respond to your first explanation. Chances are it won't last long, and no use in getting them agitated" Hotch explained. "I guess we can see what's on television" Morgan said, flipping the television. All they could do now was wait.

Hour 14

Emily snapped her head out of Morgan's shoulder, when she heard Seaver moaning on the couch. "Ashley, are you okay" Prentiss asked, looking over the girl. "I'm burning, take the blankets off" the cadet moaned, trying to get up. Taking the blanket off the girl, Emily handed her water. "Drink this now". Seaver shook her head, "no water" she said. "You need to Ashley, it will help the burning" Prentiss reasoned. Blinking her eyes, Seaver took the water and sipped it. "Good girl" Prentiss said, taking the water back. "What's going on, why are you at my apartment" Seaver asked trying to sit up. "This isn't you're apartment, we're still in quarantine in Atlanta," Prentiss said. "No, no I've never been to Georgia. I want to go home now" Seaver said as she struggled to get up. Pretniss forced the girl back down, trying to get the struggling agent to calm down. "Sweetie we can't go home yet, not till you're better" Prentiss said, using a more maternal voice she usually saved for victims and children. "Please let me go home" the agent began to cry, thus causing her couch buddy to stir. "Whats happening, did the plane land yet" Reid muttered. Great, Emily thought, two sick kids at once. "Hotch, wake up" Prentiss hissed. Once again, Hotch sat up, and scrambled to get his barings. "Yes, what" he cleared his throat. "Hotch did the plane land yet" he asked trying to get up. Hotch hopped off the table and towards the couch. "We're not on the plane Spence, we're still in Georgia" Hotch forced the doctor to lay back down. "Why are we in Georgia," Ashley asked Prentiss. Once again, Prentiss explained what happened. Seaver looked at her warily, and then looked at Hotch. "I'd like to go home now," she asked again, causing Prentiss to bit her lip to keep calm. "Agent Seaver we cannot go home right now, you're very sick" he said in a voice similar to what he used with Jack. "This isn't fair, I'm sure Reid wants to go home" she said. Reid looked at her, and then to Hotch. "Yes, I want to go home to, let's go" Reid mumbled as he tried to sit up. "No one is going anywhere, is that understood." Hotch ordered, once again pushing Reid back on the couch. Both sick agents looked at him and nodded. JJ and Morgan joined the rest of their team over by the sick person couch. "Ashley is there anything you want right now" JJ asked, sympathizing with the sick girl. The girl sniffed a bit and pointed to the television. "Can you put on something funny," Seaver asked. JJ looked at Morgan, who grabbed the remote. Flipping around, he stopped till he reached Nickelodeon. "Stop, I want to watch Sponge Bob" she muttered. Morgan looked at her, "Seriously?" He couldn't understand why a grown woman, who was a genius want to watch a show about a Sponge.

"Yea, please Morgan" she pouted with her glassy eyes. "Sure kid, but be warned this is never going fly again" he said. "Reid, is there anything you need" JJ asked, as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. He scrounged his face up for a second, "my ear phones, so I can not listen to that stupid cartoon." "Spongebob is not stupid" Seaver squeaked. "He's not even realistic, sponges cannot speak" Reid said. "Enough you two," Hotch said handing Reid a pair of headphones. Reid plugged the ear buds into his ears, while Seaver stared at the Sponge on the screen, occasionally giggling. "Good job dad" Prentiss teased at Hotch.

Hour 16

JJ rubbed her eyes. After watching 4 Sponge Bob episodes, she was sick of the talking household product and the overweight star fish. Even Henry couldn't sit and watch this much Sponge Bob. Even though Seaver had fallen back to sleep, she was afraid to change the channel. "I can't take much more of this," Prentiss groaned. "I know, I feel like a caged animal," JJ sighed. "No, of this stupid cartoon. I need live action, like Will and Grace," Prentiss said, creeping over to the sick couch. "Emily are you serious? Do you really want her to wake up again," JJ asked ,remembering the last night Reid accidentally kicked her and the girl woke up screaming for five minutes straight. "Jae, trust me," Prentiss said, reaching her hand on the remote. Seaver shifted her body, causing Prentiss to freeze.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did class start yet" the cade mumbled, half asleep.

"Um, class doesn't start for another few hours," Emily said trying to grab the remote from the cadet's hand. Seaver popped up, causing Prentiss to stumble a few steps.

"I need to get ready, I can't be late again" Seaver said, scrambling to her feet.

"Great Prentiss," Hotch said, glaring over at the situation.

"No need to get ready yet, I'll let you know when you need to go up," Emily said, trying to get the girl to sit down. The girl sighed, and fell back into the couch. The movement of the cadet caused her sick partner to stir.

"Did the plane land yet" Reid mumbled. Prentiss through her hands up in the air. How many times did she have to tell boy genius they were not on the plane.

"No Spence, the plane is still in the air," JJ said, taking over the situation from a distressed Prentiss. "Do you have water, I need water" he mumbled. JJ handed him his glass, which he spilled all over himself. "Oh my God the plane is flooding!" Spencer screamed jumping off the couch, and stumbled over to the the table. Before JJ could open her mouth, Seaver decided to open her eyes.

"Flood, there's a flood," she squealed, as she tumbled off the couch.

"There is no flood Seaver, Spence dropped his water on the couch," JJ said, taking the cadets arm. Seaver shook her arm away the blonde, and hobbled over to Reid, who had his head in his hands.

"Great JJ, you had to agree with plane thing," Morgan said, watching the two sick agents freaking out across the room.

"Guys you need to come lay back down, there is not flood," JJ assured them as she knelt down besides Reid, who was sputtering statistics about planes and waters. "My shirt is wet, I can't stay in a wet shirt. I'm going to get sick," Reid slurred, as he tried to unbutton his shirt.

"Great, just to make this all better. A strip show by a delusional Reid," Morgan muttered. JJ looked to Hotch who just shook his head.

"Spencer, keep your shirt on till we can get you a new one," Hotch said, not wanting to see the pasty chest of his agent.

"No, No" Reid struggling to undo the buttons.

"Okay buddy, I'll help you with the shirt if you lay back down,"JJ negotiated. Reid thought for a moment, and headed over to the leather arm chair.

"I want to sit here, and not next to her," he pointed to Seaver, who was still looking for water around the room.

"Why Spencer, you were find before you spilled the water" JJ asked, as she began to unbutton the agents shirt.

"She made me not feel good," he pouted, making JJ smile. She was so used to see her partner sophisticated and poised, that watching him regress a bit was quite interesting.

"Reid, the unsub made you sick, not Seaver," Emily pointed out. The words did not register to Reid, who was not shirtless and snuggled into the arm chair.

"Fine Spencer you can stay there but don't move," JJ gave up, as she folded his shirt.

"If they're sick, and we're not, why are we still locked in here," Morgan asked. "Morgan you heard the doctor, we still carry the virus for 72 hours, even if we weren't affected," Hotch explained. Already knowing this, Morgan rolled back over on the mattress.

"Besides, who would take care of these two if we didn't stay with them? Reid has no family, and Seaver's mother is across the country," JJ said, covering a sleeping Reid with a blanket. Now that Reid was sleeping, the others turn their attention to Seaver who was curled up in a chair by the table, across from Hotch.

"Come on Ashley, let's get back to the couch and lay down," Emily coaxed the agent. Seaver shook her head, "it's dangerous over there," she whispered in a dead serious tone. Prentiss looked over to couch, and then back to Seaver. In Prentiss's mind, the dangerous place would be in this room if Seaver didn't go back to bed.

"Ashley, I promise you that you will be safe over there," she said. Seaver looked over to the couch and looked back at Reid.

"I can't stay on the couch alone. The water will get me. Reid was smart, he got away," Seaver warned, actually trembling. Prentiss looked at JJ, hoping for some guidance. "What if Emily and I sit with you on the couch to protect you," JJ offered, using her sing-song voice. Seaver looked at Hotch, who nodded in approval.

"Al-, Alright," she said, taking Prentiss hand. JJ sat at the end of the couch, while Prentss set Seaver in the middle. The two healthy women stared at the sick woman, who still looked terrified.

"You see, everything is fine," JJ said, throwing the blanket over the sick woman. Seaver looked around and nodded. "I guess," she yawned as she closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, Seaver was slumped onto Emily's lap, with her legs draped over JJ. Hotch smirked as he saw the confused look by his two agents, who were now trapped over Seaver. At least I can put on some actual television, Prentiss thought as she grabbed the remote. The minute she grabbed the remote Seaver opened her eyes,

"Why are you changing Sponge Bob," she pouted. Prentiss, knowing she was not going to win this batter, put the remote down.

"I was just turning up the volume," she gritted her teeth, cursing the day the creator of Sponge Bob was born.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hour 20**

Seaver stared at the blob on her plate that was suppose to be a ham sandwich. The space looking doctor came in to check her temperature again, which was still holding true 101. After being poked and prodded, she forced herself to stay awake to clear her head a bit. The last few hours had been a blur, from watching Sponge Bob, to overhearing an intense debate over which 80s singer was better, Tiffany or Debbie. The rest of the time was blank, which she assumed was filled with sleep. When she had woken up, she found herself on top of JJ and Prentiss, and could not even recall how she got there. At first she assumed she was at her apartment, on top of her roommate after a night of heavy drinking, but as soon she opened her eyes and saw Hotch sitting at the table, she knew this wasn't a hangover. Feeling embarrassed that she had used her mentor as a pillow, she scrambled upward as fast as possible, just in time to be met with the stupid doctor she loathed. Reid was now moved to the mattress in the corner, playing with his iPod. He too was still holding a steady 100.7 temp, and not happy about it.

"I want to die," he moaned as doctor shoved the tongue depressor down his throat.

"Calm down kid, it's a virus. You'll live," Morgan assured him.

"Easy for you to say, you healthy person you" he pouted, causing the remaining agents to snicker.

The doctor brought in pizza for the rest of the agents, but insisted that sick patients eat something more nutritious. Apparently ham on white bread was going to make everything better, Seaver thought as she stared at the sandwich. Reid was picking at his, and nibbled occasionally.

"It's suppose to make us better," he said whole hardheartedly.

"They're just saying that because they want us to eat something," she pointed out, glaring at the pizza eating team members. Reid stared at her, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth.

"Trust me, when I was a kid I was never allowed to eat anything good when I was sick," she said, remembering all of the bland soups she was fed.

"Well screw this," he said, putting down the sandwich.

"Hey Hotch, can you pass me a slice of pizza" Reid asked.

Hotch shook his head, "um, didn't you just hear the doctor, sick people don't eat pizza".

Seaver rolled her eyes, "we're feverish, not throwing up."

"Not throwing up yet. We have one bathroom with no windows. Do you think we're going to let you stink that up," Prentiss said, as she wiped away grease from her hands.

"We will not throw up" Reid assured.

"Yea and I'm not black" Morgan smiled, reaching for a second piece.

"This is so unfair," Seaver pouted, close to tears. Usually she would never get this upset about pizza, but being so sick, and trapped in this room made every little thing a huge deal.

"Life's unfair kid," Morgan laughed.

"Eat the ham up guys, it will give you strength back," JJ said. Both agents shook their heads.

"It's gross," Seaver told her, with Reid nodding in agreement.

"It's perfectly fine, look I'll have a bite," JJ picked a piece of sandwich from Seaver's plate and ate it. "Delicious" she smiled, trying not to gag on it. Hotch laughed, watching JJ try to trick the two young agents like she did her own son. He hoped that they would have little memory of this quarantine, and being treated like this. Reid reached for his sandwich, but Seaver nudged him, calling JJ a faker.

Prentiss decided it was time to put her negotiating skills to work. "Okay you two, I'll give you half of a piece of pizza each if you finish you sandwiches," she promised, knowing that there wasn't any more pizza in the box. Reid and Seaver looked at each other and smiled.

"Deal," Seaver said, picking up the blob. Prentiss smiled as she watched the two agents eat their food, but JJ knew what was in store.

"Do you understand what's going to happen when the realize there's no more left," the blonde whispered.

Emily shrugged, not really thinking anything of it. When both agents finished, the glared at Emily.

"We want our pizza now," Seaver demanded. Playing coy, Prentiss walked over to the pizza box, and pretended to be horrified.

"What? No more pizza! Morgan did you eat it all," she remarked, causing the unsuspecting Morgan to look up from his book.

"What are you-" he started before he was cut off by the protests.

"Are you serious," Reid said, shocked that he was duped. "You promised Emily" Seaver said on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry guys, next time we'll get-" Prentiss stopped when she noticed how read the cadet was getting.

"But this isn't fair, you lied all we wanted was pizza and we can't even get that and we're sick and you're mean" Seaver rambled, her words flying out a mile a minute. She was standing up as she was yelling, flaring her arms all around, like a small bomb. The rest of the team stood in shock, since they never heard the cadet raise her voice.

"Seaver, calm down, we'll get more," Hotch said, trying to gain some control over the situation.

"It, it-" Seaver suddenly cut herself off as she fell to the ground. Immediately the team huddled over her.

"Seaver, Seaver," Hotch said, shaking her to wake up. Morgan was on the phone, screaming for the doctor. Prentss looked at the girl, with a wave a guilt coming over her. I'm going to be a horrible mother one day, she thought to herself as the space suit doctor came in the door.

After the doctor checked the cadet out, he said that it was the fever that got her blood pressure up, and that she needed to remain calm. He noted that when she fell to the ground, her head was hit pretty hard, so to check for a concussion when she woke up. Morgan lifted her up to the couch and covered her with a blanket. He looked over to Prentiss, who was sulking on the couch feeling guilty.

"Em, that wasn't your fault," he said, putting his arm around the brunette.

"I don't know what quarantined room you were in Derek, but the pizza fiasco caused Ashley to flip."

"No, the unsub and his infection did. You tried to do the right thing and get her to eat." Prentiss shrugged, "I'll feel better when she wakes up."

**Hour 22**

JJ was paging though the fashion magazine for the 100th time today. This time she was counting to see how many stars were photoshopped in the magazine. She was only on page 3 and her total was 56. The rest of the team was engrossed in their iPods, or napping, so she was on sick people patrol. Reid was half awake, staring at the television, which was now on the cooking channel. He mumbled stuff occasionally, but nothing coherent. Noticing some whimpering, JJ looked over to Seaver. She was covered in sweat again, and her face wore a pained expression.

Feeling for the girl, JJ went to grab some wet towels to apply them to her face. As she laid the dripping towels on the girl's far head, the cadet's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey sleepy head, how ya feeling," JJ asked. Seaver looked cautiously at her, and around her surroundings.

"What happened," she asked, clearly disoriented.

"You bumped your head, and you're still running a fever," she answered, handing the girl a class of water.

"Where's my mom," Seaver asked, looking around. JJ gulped, not knowing if this was the concussion or the fever.

"Um Ashley, she's not here right now, remember," she answered, not knowing what else to say. Seaver looked around shook her head, and pointed to the brunette lying next to Hotch on the floor.

"There she is, I want her to come here," Seaver croaked, rubbing her head. JJ's eyes widened, doing a double take.

"You mean her," she pointed to Emily, which Seaver nodded. Not knowing what to do, JJ walked across the room to Prentiss and gently shook her.

"Em, we have a situation," she whispered. Prentiss rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"What is it," she asked, noticing the younger blonde was awake.

"Seaver woke up and wanted her mom," she hissed.

Prentiss bit her lip, "and did you tell her."

JJ shook her head, "I tried but then she said pointed to you and called you mom," JJ whispered, causing Prentiss to turn pale.

"What? You have to be fucking with me," she said, still trying to wake up.

"I wish I was bu-" JJ was cut off by another moan by Seaver.

"Mom, Mom," she moaned painfully. Although every bone in her body wanted to not go over there, Prentiss stood up and walked over. Approaching the cadet, she noticed the girl was much paler than lunch time, and that sweat drenched her hair.

"Ashley," Prentiss said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Mommy I feel horrible, something's wrong," Seaver cried, putting her head into the older woman's shoulder. Prentiss looked up at JJ, who gave her a hand motion to keep going along. We're never talking about this ever again, Emily thought, as she began to stroke the girl's hair.

"I know honey, you're very sick. But I promise you'll feel better soon" she assured the girl. Hotch lifted himself up, and took notice to the commotion across the room.

"Prentiss, did I hear what I think I heard," he grumbled. JJ nodded, while Prentiss glared at him. He shook his head, and walked over to the sick cadet, and the other women.

"Hey Ashley," Hotch gently said, resting his hand on the cadet's leg. The girl lifted her head up from her 'mom's' shoulder and looked up.

"Hi Daddy," she said smiling. Hotch turned the same color of pale Prentiss was, and blinked his eyes. JJ and Prentiss looked at each other, trying hard not to laugh.

"Why don't you just drink some water why me and mom talk over here," he said, motioning to the other women to follow. The sick girl nodded as the other three went away from earshot.

"Is this the concussion or fever," Hotch asked. "It could be a mix, you heard the doctor," JJ said, thanking her lucky stars she wasn't a new parent.

"We have to tell her, and bring her back to reality" Prentiss said, glancing over to the couching girl.

"No, that could damage her even more. Imagine a child's physce of trying to process this? It will wreck havoc on her recovery. You two have to play along" JJ informed the two.

Hotch and Prentiss looked at each other. "I hated playing house as a girl," she muttered.

"Mommy" Seaver moaned, bringing both adults back to the cadet.

"Yes..um..sweetie" Prentiss said, trying to muster some maternal instincts. "Everything's spinning," she squeaked.

"Close your eyes, it will be okay," Prentiss said, putting her arms around her shoulders.

"You're not going to leave right," she whispered in a pitiful voice. Emily sighed, knowing that this girl must being going through hell.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon," she assured here. Hotch rubbed his face with his palms, and looked at JJ. He knew this bad situation just became a worst situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Hour 24

Morgan couldn't stop laughing to himself, he frankly thought this whole Hotch-Prentiss-Seaver thing was hilarious. In the past hour, he'd watched Prentiss tell three stories, all which we're Friend's episodes, to Seaver who requested a story. Even better was Hotch's look of intent in listening to the stories, since he never watched the popular sitcom.

"Are you kidding me" JJ asked him when he made a remark about Emily's creativity. So far, Seaver had been entertained, and was on the verge of falling back to sleep. Looking over at Reid, Morgan hoped that he would stay asleep.

"Maybe when he wakes up he'll think your his dad" JJ smirked, reading his expression. As the color in his face began to drain, JJ shook his head.

"Kidding Morgan, kidding"trying to calm him down. She ran her hands through her hair, realizing that they'd been on lockdown for exactly 24 hours. All she wanted was her bed at home, in her quiet room, alone. Everyone seemed to be running on high emotions, especially with two extremely sick agents to care for, and no privacy. About to move to the mattress, she heard Reid stirring up in his chair.

She went over to him, to feel his head, which was still burning. Sighing, she knew that this situation could be a lot worse. More of them could be sick, including her, and seeing what the younger agents were going through, she wanted nothing of that.

"Hey Spence, how ya feeling" she asked, kneeling beside him. Blinking his eyes, and trying to grab his bearings, Reid realized he was still sick.

"I've never been better" he mumbled, sitting up. Handing him a glass water, JJ smiled encouragingly. "You're at the 24-hour mark, only 72 more to go." He glared at her, wondering why in hell would that make him feel better.

"Do you have a time machine," he asked. For a second, she thought he was hallucinating too, but then she saw the smirk on his face.

"See if I get you a cold compact' she teased.

Looking over at Seaver, Hotch and Prentiss focused intently on each other, Reid became curious on what he had missed.

"Um, did I miss something," he asked Morgan, who had joined the two across the room from the others. Morgan and JJ looked at each and began to laugh.

"Well Hotch and Prentiss became new parents," Morgan smirked. JJ explained Seaver's concussion, and the mix up, causing Reid to laugh so hard he went into a coughing fit.

"Whoa buddy, calm down there," Morgan rubbed his back as he chugged a glass of water.

Reid realized that even though he felt like crap, it could be worse, he could be calling his boss daddy.

Prentiss rubbed her temples, as she listened to Hotch tell a horrible story about a man looking for a dog. Even though her stories were technically rerun episodes of Friends, which she had seen a billion times, they still we're more entertaining that Hotch's drabble. How did Jack sit through his stories at bedtime. She could Seaver loosing interest, and her eyelids drooping, which was the only positive part of her boss's story telling. She wanted a stiff drink, a pair of sweats, and some sleeping pills. More importantly, she wanted to be called someone's mom.

Why couldn't the blonde pin JJ with the maternal role, especially since she would be a better fit. Looking at the girl, she did feel bad for her. Seaver's face was red from the fever, and her hair was stuck to her face, due to the amount of sweat she had. The girl shuffled on the couch, clearly uncomfortable, and wanting to sleep.

"Why don't we take a break from story time, and get back to sleepy time," she said, cutting Hotch off from his lackluster fairy tale.

"But I was getting to to good part' he sighed, truly upset. There was no good part to that, she mentally noted, but decided not to burst his bubble.

"I'm too sick to sleep," Seaver mumbled, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Why don't we work on fixing that," Prentiss said, reaching for the hair tie around her wrist. Pulling Seaver towards her, the older woman pulled the blonde's hair up in a pony tail, hoping that it would cool her down. Seaver sat motionless as Emily grabbed some cold rags, and put them on her far head, pushing her back down to the laying position.

"Now your a bit cooler, and I bet when the doctor comes in he'll say your fever is down,"Prentiss said, putting the blanket back on the sick agent.

"I'm not sleepy" Seaver mumbled, despite her eyelids closing.

"Just close your eyes, and if your not sleepy in five minutes, you can get up," Emily promised, as she watched the girl struggle to keep her eyes open. Seaver nodded, and within a few minutes she was passed out again.

"Pretty impressive," JJ smiled watching Prentiss walk back over to the table.

"What," she asked, pouring herself a glass of water.

"For a woman who claims she isn't very maternal, it seems that you did pretty good with Seaver. Where did you learn that last trick," JJ asked.

Prentiss smiled looking down into the cup in her hand.

"Surprisingly my mother. During the rare times she was around at bedtime, she always pulled that card. And every time, I wouldn't wake up till the next morning."

"At least you're a better story teller than Hotch. Seriously man, you couldn't think of anything better," Morgan joined into the conversation.

Hotch blushed, "Jack always likes them." The other three agents looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll be sure to talk to him about his taste of stories when I see him," Morgan teased.

Reid hobbled over to the table and plopped himself down.

"Reid, why aren't you laying down," JJ asked.

"Because I'm not tired," he scowled, secretly feeling left out.

"If you stay-" Prentiss tried to say before Reid called her out.

"I heard you use that line like 2 seconds ago," he said.

"Why don't you scan the television," Prentiss suggested, not really wanting to deal with entertaining another patient.

"There's nothing substantial on," he whined.

"You mean Star Trek isn't playing," Morgan said, knowing that was the only 'quality tv' Reid watched.

"Want to play checkers on my phone," JJ said, knowing that was always a sure-fire way to entertain her nephew when he was bored. Reid's eyes lit up as he reached out his hands.

"Only if you play it laying down," she negotiated.

He pouted, "I'm not a child, I don't need to lay down."

JJ shrugged, "and I don't have to give you my phone'.

Knowing he wasn't going to win this, he retreated to the couch, grabbing the phone out of JJ's hands.

"I want a tall, stiff, drink after this," JJ muttered, putting her head down on the table.

"One drink? Hell I want several," Morgan added.

"What I want is a 72 hours of isolation by myself," Prentiss grunted, "No offense".

"All I want after this is my two agents back to their regular self' Hotch said, looking at his two sick agents. The rest of the team nodded, knowing that this would have been a lot calmer with the other two healthy.

"We do have enough black mail on them to last a life time" Morgan smiled, with the team agreeing.

"Seaver's going to die when she finds out she was being told stories from you too," JJ laughed.

"Well it was nice to see her let her guard down for once. The girl is usually wound tighter than coil," Hotch said.

Prentiss looked over to the sleeping agent, and smiled sadly. She knew the girl had a horrible past, and that the girl fended for herself, similar to herself. Even though she would never admit it to the team, it was nice to provide comfort to the girl who seemed distressed most of the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hour 40

JJ forced herself to keep her eyes shut, even though she felt wide awake. It was the first the room was silent since this quarantine began, and damn if she was going to miss this opportunity. The last day had taken a toll on her, dealing with the arguments between Morgan and Reid, the whining of Seaver, and the bickering of Hotch and Prentiss on how to handle the situation. I

t was clear that both Hotch and Prentiss thought they knew how to handle their current predicament better better than the other. Their last argument was if they should make Seaver get up and eat something, or let her sleep. Hotch had argued that food would help her regain her strength back, since she had nothing but soup hours ago.

Prentiss disagreed, not wanting to have to deal with a delusional agent again. The two finally agreed to disagreed, and took separate sides of the room. Hotch was stretched out on the arm chair, with his legs draping over the arm rest. Emily was asleep, leaning against Morgan by the door.

JJ was glad to have the mattress by herself, because Emily kicked when she slept, and Morgan snored if he became to comfortable. Scanning the room again, she looked over at Reid, who was laying on the opposite side of the couch with Seaver, except Seaver wasn't there. JJ's stomach flipped, realizing that the sick agent wasn't where she was suppose to be resting.

How the hell does that happen? The room was a conference room for Christ's sake. Scrambling to her feet, JJ ran to the bathroom, thinking that would be the only possible place, since the only door out of the room was sealed shut.

Turning on the bathroom light, JJ saw Ashley sprawled on the title floor, resting her head on her forearm.

"Seaver, what are you doing on the floor," JJ asked, shaking the cadet. Ashley fluttered her eyes, annoyed that someone was trying to wake her up.

"I was thirsty, so I went to get some water, and then I got sleepy, and decided to rest," she mumbled, enjoying the cool feeling of the tile.

"Well why don't we get back on the couch and get a drink," JJ said, trying to pick the girl up from the floor. Seaver shook her head, and turned away.

"I'm quite comfortable thank you very much," wishing the woman would just let her go back to sleep.

"Ashley, you can't sleep in the bathroom. The only bathroom we have," JJ explained, not knowing what to do. Morgan walked into the room, oblivious that his two co workers were sitting on the tile floor.

"Hey ladies, I knew the bathroom gathering is a female thing, but I really need to go," he said, looking down at the women.

"I'm sleeping," Seaver mumbled, as she turned away from him.

"She was thirsty, and then came in here and got comfortable. Now she refuses to get up," JJ explained. Morgan pinched the bridge between his nose.

"Well she needs to leave, because I gotta go,"he muttered, looking down at Seaver. All he wanted to do was to throw both of the women out of the room, as fast as he could.

"Don't you see I'm trying," JJ snapped, once again shaking the cadet.

"Ashley, Morgan needs to go to the bathroom, you can't be here," she reasoned.

"I won't look, trust me," Seaver grumbled, making Morgan even madder.

"Oh you won't look well-" Morgan was cut off by Reid, who stumbled into the room.

"What's going on guys," the lanky agent asked as he surveyed the room.

"Morgan has to piss, and Seaver won't leave the floor," JJ explained, watching Morgan become more and more irritated.

"Reid, it's cool in here, the tile feels like a big ice pack," Seaver said, wanting her friend to join her on the tile.

Curious, Reid let his tired body collapse on the floor, next to Seaver.

"Hey she's right, it feels so good," he mumbled, feeling himself drift off.

"Oh no you don't pretty boy, not when I have to take a leak," Morgan said, getting ready to grab the boy wonder.

"Why is everyone in here, and Morgan why are you yelling," Hotch asked, with Prentiss behind him, taking in the situation.

"Seaver won't get up, Reid just made it worse and Morgan needs to pee" JJ whined.

"Is it a crime for a man to use the bathroom, alone," Morgan said defensively, glaring at JJ, who had he arms folded across her.

Prentiss shook her head, now instead two childish agents, we have four. She wanted to just smack everyone silly at the point, and tell them to figure this out themselves. Looking at Hotch, she figured he felt the same way.

"Reid, Ashley, get up off the floor, right now," he said in the voice he usually reserved for when Jack refused to take a bath, or go to his room.

"We're comfortable," Reid mumbled, ignoring his boss.

"Don't make me count to five," he warned, as Prentiss anxiously looked at what the two agents would do. She had realized Seaver had called her mom, or Hotch dad yet, so maybe her concussion was better. There was only one way to check.

"Ashley, let's go leave the bathroom, so Morgan can do his, uh, thing," she said, shaking Seaver.

"Tell everyone to leave us alone mom," she mumbled, causing Prentiss to glare up at Hotch. Nope, she thought to herself, this situation is still stuck in the Twilight zone.

"I told you they wouldn't move," JJ pouted, wishing she didn't even get up to find Seaver.

"I know how to take care of this," Morgan snapped, as he picked up a leg from each sick agent. He proceeded to drag them out to the middle of the room, despite their screaming. With one look, the other agents followed in suit, as Morgan slammed the door.

"God dammit, all that to take a piss," he muttered, focusing on his on businesses.

The remaining healthy agents looked down at the other two agents, who were visibly upset.

"He scraped my hands," Reid moaned, showing them to JJ.

"Aw, I'm sure they'll be fine. But you wouldn't of gotten them if you would of listened," she said sympathizing with her friend.

"But it was comfy," he pouted, not wanting to be chastised. Seaver had her head on her knees.

"He was so mean, all I wanted to do was sleep," she sniffed.

"We only have one bathroom here, and it isn't fair to block it from everyone," Hotch said, clearly ready to hand this one off to Emily. He went back over to the mattress on the ground, and laid down. He didn't want to handle this right now, and if Emily thought she had it under control, well he was going to let that happen.

"Mommy, I want to go back in there," Seaver whined to Emily. Emily shook her head, as she glared over at a now peaceful Hotch.

"Well you can't, but you can sit back on the couch and watch some television." Prentiss helped the girl up, and led her back to the couch.

"She's still calling you mom," Reid laughed. JJ glared at him, as Seaver looked at Emily puzzled.

"What's wrong with that," Seaver asked in a small voice.

"Well you're mom is actually an alc-" JJ covered his mouth with his hand.

"Reid, seriously this must be the fever talking because you need to shut up," JJ muttered at him.

Seaver looked to Emily, with her big blue eyes filling with tears.

"You two are leaving again aren't you," she whispered, letting the tears.

Prentiss was perplexed, and had no idea what the girl meant. She knew Seaver had a messed up pass, full of parent abandonment issues, but didn't even think that it would come out through her fever/concussion state.

"What do you mean," Emily asked, grabbing the girl's shaking hand.

"They're going to take dad away to jail again, and make you go back to the hospital," the girl cried, covering her eyes.

Emily's stomach dropped, as it made more sense now. Doing research on Seaver, like any mentor would, she had known of course of father was a serial killer Rossi had caught years ago, and that the whole situation had placed her mother in a mental institution for quite some time.

Looking at the terrified woman, Emily couldn't imagine the head space she was in right now, reliving the worst years of her life.

Catching her breath for a moment, Emily realized she was going to say something, she knew Ashley's own mother wished she could of said to her daughter, back when she was an actual child, and not a feverish young cadet, with as nasty concussion. She could feel the rest of the agents stare at her, as if she was defusing some sort of bomb.

"We're not going anywhere Ashley, I promise you. When you wake up, we'll both be there for you. For as long as you need us," she said, looking in Ashley's eyes.

Seaver looked back at her, untrustingly. "Really? Daddy doesn't have to go back to jail again, and leave us," she asked, glancing over to Hotch, who was pretending to be asleep.

Emily shook her head, "No he won't." Seaver put her head on Emily's shoulder,

"I—I missed you two so much, while you were gone. Everything was so bad," she whimpered.

Pretniss knew that when this was all said an done, they would all need some psych evaluations. As she consoled the sick agent, she prayed that Seaver would of no memory of reliving this horror when she woke up. Although, Prentiss knew that she would always remember this incident, and will maybe give her mentee a bit more credit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hour 46**

Reid looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked bad, no that was an understatement, he looked like a zombie. His face was the color of chalk, except for the red rims around his eyes, while his hair was more discombobulated than usual. It was sticking up every each way, clearly from the non-stop sleeping he had been experiencing for the last two days.

The last time the doctor had come in to inspect them, his fever was down to 100.00, while Seaver was still registering at 100.5. Her concussion was still bothering her, but at least she was able to sleep more, and wasn't awake to embarrass herself even more than she had.

He felt bad for his friend, knowing that if she did find out what exactly happened, she would be humiliated. But he knew that she was going have questions when she came with it, and that he didn't want to be around when they were answered.

Splashing some water onto his face, he felt confident the end of the virus was near, and that in 24 hours, he'd be on a plane home, back to civilization. Entering back in the room, he planted himself down at the table, and began to pick an a granola bar left over from the previous lunch.

"You're looking better," JJ smiled at him, as she sat next to him. He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"JJ, I just looked at myself."

"Compared to twelve hours ago, it's a huge improvement. For a minute there I was afraid that I would never hear another statistic out of your mouth," she smiled.

"Well, now that I'm feeling better, I can tell you the percentage of people with-" Reid dabbled on, as JJ listened, grateful that he was easing back to his old self. Looking at her wrist watch, she knew they only had one more day of quarantine, till things got back to normal. "

So pretty boy is awake" Morgan cut into Reid's rambling.

Reid shot him a dirty look, "I'm still mad at you," he said, holding up his wrist, which still had rug burn on them.

"Get off it kid, when duty calls, duty calls"he said, grabbing a chair next to him.

"Is Reid still complaining about his rug burn," Prentiss asked, joining her fellow agents, along with Hotch.

"Hey, you wouldn't be happy either," he whined, rubbing the effected area.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better," Prentiss mocked, puckering her lips.

"Excuse me, I'm not Seaver" he smirked, glancing over to his fellow sick agent.

Prentiss looked over at her mentee, and smiled. The girl looked more peaceful than she had over the last few days. In her gut, Emily was pretty sure this was the most at peace the cadet had been in years.

"I feel so bad for her," JJ said.

JJ knew that Seaver had a rough past, but hearing it out of the girl's mouth, and getting insight on the situation made it more real to her.

"For someone who has experienced that past, it's amazing that she wants to spend her life dealing with similar circumstances," Reid mentioned. It would be like him working in a mental ward.

"Rossi once told me that Seaver felt that it was the only way to move on from the situation, to prevent future victims," Hotch shared. The team nodded, knowing that Rossi had a much closer relationship to Seaver, since her was the one who caught her father in the first place 11 years ago.

"That takes a special kind of person," JJ noted.

"So what happens when she wakes up," Morgan asked. Everyone looked at him blankly.

"You know, do we tell her she went back through a mental time machine, shared personal secrets, flipped shit over pizza, and cried like a baby," he asked, saying the same thing the rest of the team didn't have the guts to say.

"Well we should be honest with her, 88 percent of-" Reid started before getting cut off by Hotch.

"We should wait to see what she remembers, maybe she'll remember it all, or maybe she won't remember a thing."

"Well what happens if she asks what happens," Prentiss said nervously.

It was already hard enough to get Seaver to not be afraid of her during training, since the cadet was terrified of doing something wrong. If she learned how vulnerable she acted, especially between her two superiors, Seaver would never look her square in the face again.

And Prentiss had to admit, they way she viewed her mentee had changed. Now taking into consideration the amount of baggage Seaver had, and the fears she carried around with her constantly, explained her actions better.

She felt more than ever that she needed to help Seaver become a full fledged agent.

"Well, then we will be upfront with her. She may feel embarrassed, but tell her that it wasn't a big deal," Hotch told his team, looking over at the cadet.

He really hoped that the next time she woke up, her recall would be back. He hated seeing a member of his team go through such mental and physical anguish. The rest of the team nodded in agreement, and began playing cards to pass the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hour 60

Seaver opened her eyes, and winced. Every muscle in her body hurt, and her brain felt like a worn out drum. She was either experiencing the worst flu of her life, the worst hangover of her life, or she was shot. Putting her hand to her head, she felt the sweat dripping from her forehead. Now more alert, she realized she was covered in sweat, practically soaking wet.

Peeling off the blanket, she sat up slowly, trying to take in her surroundings. Surveying the room, she noticed that the rest of her team was asleep in various parts of the room.

"How the hell did we end up this room, are we kidnapped?" Seaver thought to herself, looking around at the sealed door.

She noticed wet rags around her, and a plate with crumbs on the floor, and a bucket by her. I must be sick, she concluded, realizing that the sweat all of over was a fever. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the last thing that happened before she woke up.

She remembered getting ready to leave the case, and then...the memory of being quarantined flooded back to her. But it didn't explain how she ended up on the couch. Wondering what time it was, she took out her phone from her purse. It was 3 days since the last case ended.

Feeling a wave of nausea, she realized that she had been out of it for three days, and apparently was very sick. Seaver drew her knees to her self, racking her brain of any memories. All she could come up with were parts of odd dreams she had been experiencing, involving her parents.

They were together in her dreams, and her mom was taking care of her. It was the first time in a decade that Seaver had a happy dream about her parents, both of them making her feel better. She smiled, thankful that the team didn't have to witness one of her night terrors, which had scarred several of her roommates in the past.

"Hey sweetie," Prentiss said, sitting up from the mattress across the room. Seaver nervously smiled, not knowing where this term of endearment came from. "

I didn't mean to wake you up," Seaver croaked, but was a bit relieved of finding out what the hell happened to her. Prentiss walked over to Seaver and put her hand over her forehead.

"It looks like your fever is going down," she said, handing the girl a glass of water. Seaver took in the water, and tried to get her thoughts together.

"Good girl," Prentiss said after Seaver finished the glass, causing Ashley to blush, although it was covered under her rosy cheeks.

"Emily, what happened to me," she asked, watching Emily's reaction.

Prentiss studied her face, surprised at the fact that Seaver had used her actual name.

"You know who I am," Prentiss asked, taking a seat next to the girl.

Ashley nodded, looking at Prentiss as if she had five heads.

"Yes, your Emily Prentiss, thats Hotch, JJ, Morgan and Reid," she said, pointing to each of her team members.

"Did I not know them," Seaver questioned, afraid to find out the truth. Prentiss laughed.

"That may be the understatement of the century kid," Morgan joined in.

"You were hit with the virus very hard, and on top of that you fell, acquiring a concussion," Prentiss told her.

Seaver nodded, rubbing her head.

"That explains the massive headache," she mumbled.

"Did I just sleep for three days straight," Seaver asked, stretching out her legs, which felt more like jello that sturdy trunks.

"For the most part, but you were up, and watched some television," Prentiss said.

"Emily, I can't remember anything, all I remember are the dreams I had," she said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"I know that can be scary, but really you didn't miss much, we took good care of you," the older agent smiled. Seaver bit her lip, still wanting to know the whole story.

"Thank you Emily, I appreciate it. Even though I feel like shit, that was the best sleep I had in ages," she smiled. Reid popped his head up and smiled at the blonde agent.

"Seaver's back, and your childless again" he said, not realizing what he blurted out.

Seaver looked at him, knowing this wouldn't be good.

"What, I had a child" she said, looking down at her stomach. Prentiss glared at Reid, making a mental note to kill him later.

"Due to the concussion and fever, you thought that I was your, um, mother," she rushed quickly, waiting for the cadet's action. Seaver covered her face out of embarrassment.

"Oh my God," she muttered, feeling like a fool.

"Hon- I mean Seaver, don't feel bad, really it happens," Prentiss assured her, feeling bad.

"And you thought Hotch was your dad," Reid added. If she was going to know part of the story, she might as well know all of it, he thought.

"Not helping Reid," Morgan said.

Seaver looked over at a sleeping Hotch, and then back to Emily.

"Please tell me I wasn't too embarrassing," she said, rubbing her head. Prentiss smiled,

"Seaver it was no big deal, we're a team and we take care of our own. But we're never watching Spongebob again," she joked.

Seaver sank back in the chair,

"Thank you for taking care of me," she said, feeling sleepy again.

"Anytime kid, now we still have 12 more hours of this lockdown, try to get some more sleep so you have strength for the plane," Prentiss said, going back to her mattress.

Seaver closed her eyes, as she tried to wrap her mind around the whole situation. As much as she wanted to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment, she smiled. Knowing that her team considered her part of it made her finally feel like a real member of the unit, and not just some imposter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hour 78

The team smiled from ear to ear. The plane had finally landed and the nightmare quarantine was over. Morgan sprinted to his car, and drove away before anyone could even say goodbye, while JJ rushed to her car to be reunited to her two men.

Prentiss offered Seaver a ride home, since she still felt too dizzy to drive.

"Thanks again Emily, the room is still spinning, and just the thought of driving makes me sick," Seaver said.

She was feeling better, with her fever gone, but her strength was no where to be found. It felt as if as is someone sucked all of the stamina out of her body, so that even walking was an ordeal.

"It's fine Seaver, in fact, if you want I can stay with you still you feel more up to it," Emily asked, as they entered the high way.

Seaver was shocked that her mentor would even suggest something like that, considering they were locked in a room for 72 hours.

"Are you sure, I mean I was pain in the ass," Seaver said.

"If I nursed you back to health this far, I might as well continue," Prentiss said, really meaning it.

Seaver smiled, feeling relieved that she would of someone there just incase something went wrong.

"But remember, once our break is over, it's back to pushing you again," Prentiss warned, maintaing her tough exterior. Seaver nodded,

"Please, anything after this will be a cake walk," she laughed, knowing that if she was able to face a deadly virus, she could face unsubs. As long as she had the team's guidance, she knew it would somehow turn out to be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily drove up to apartment, and couldn't wait to get inside. An nice shower, a pair of sweats, and her own bed. Looking over at the passenger side, she noticed that her passenger had fallen asleep, with her head leaning against the window. Prentiss smiled, she was glad that Seaver was not as sick as she was, but she knew at 99.9 fever was still not tip top shape.

Most other people would of let the cadet fend for herself, after caring for her for the last 72 hours, but Emily just couldn't. She knew the girl would be alone in her apartment, and would forget to take the pills the doctor gave her, to make sure the infection stayed a bay. E

mily remembered 22, and how whenever she was sick, the perfect medication would be a bottle of wine, some tylenol, and frozen meals. But she also remembered the loneliness that came along with it. Laying on her bed, wishing someone was there to bring her a glass of water, or to hold her hair back when she got sick. Knowing that she could aid in Ashley's recovery made her feel good.

"Hey Ash, were here," she said softly, slightly nudging the sleeping cadet.

Ashley blinked her eyes, trying to get her bearings.

"Oh wow, I must of fell asleep," she said, rubbing her eyes. Ashley still felt like a bull dozer hit her, and this time she was well aware of how she felt. Back in quarantine, she was so in and out of it, the discomfort was only fleeting. Now, she felt that she was experiencing the worst hangover in her life, times ten. Seaver hobbled out of the car, and followed Emily up to her third floor apartment. Ashley knew that Emily invited her to say at her apartment, but it still made the cadet feel embarrassed.

Apparently the two had gotten to know each other very well during quarantine, but Seaver wanted to maintain the little pride she had left. "Are you positive you don't want to be here by yourself," Seaver asked quietly, as Emily fumbled with her keys to open the door.

"Seaver, shut up and get into the apartment," Emily laughed, swinging open the door. Seaver was taken back by how nice the apartment looked. It was a far cry from the three room apartment she shared with a fellow cadet back on base.

"Wow this is the life," Seaver mumbled, sitting down on the couch.

Emily thumbed through the stack of mail, glancing over at her co-worker. Seaver's face was flushed from the trek to the apartment, and her breathing seemed labored.

"Why don't you take a shower, and I'll give you some sweats to put on. You must be tired," Emily said.

Seaver nodded, and went towards the bathroom. After hearing the water run, Emily went to her bedroom, and grabbed a pair of sweat clothes. Laying them outside of the door, the agent went to the kitchen, and put on a pot of tea.

Looking around, Emily smiled realizing that she was no longer stuck in one room. After a while, Seaver shuffled into the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"How did the shower feel," Emily said, handing her a cup of tea.

"It felt great to wash off all the dried sweat," she said, sipping the tea.

"Shower's always do the body good. Now it's time to take your medicine," Emily said looking at the clock. Seaver nodded, forgetting all about the medicine.

"Do I really need to take those pills, I mean I'm not super feverish anymore," the blonde said watching Emily going through her purse for the pills.

"Your still feverish, and why would the doctor say to finish them if you didn't have to? For his own health," she said, handing Seaver two tiny blue pills.

Sighing, Ashley swallowed the pills while rolling her eyes. She knew if she was alone in her apartment, those pills would be sitting the bag still. She wasn't used to someone telling her what to do, especially regarding person matters. It was always Ashley who was on top of her game, and calling the shots. At the moment, all Ashley wanted to do was call it a night.

"Why don't you lay down in the guest bedroom, you look like your about to pass out," Emily said, excited for sleep herself.

Seaver nodded, "that sounds like a perfect idea."

Emily led her to the spare bedroom next to her own, and turned the light on.

"I'll be in to check on you in a bit, " the brunette said, leaving the blonde to herself. Before Seaver could object, Emily had went into her own room and shut the door.

As Emily laid down on her bed, she closed her eyes. She hoped Ashley didn't feel intimidated or weird about staying at her apartment, and that it was for her own well being.

Seaver flopped on the bed. She couldn't believe how nice Emily's guest room was, and how comfortable the bed was. Usually, guest rooms meant sleeping on a lumpy couch, or on a futon placed in a musty room. But not this one – this one had a full bed, with down covers, and cotton sheets. The pillows seemed barely used, and the vanity had dust gathering on it's engraved ages.

If this was her guest room, Ashley thought, imagine how nice her actual bedroom was? Leaning back into the pillows, Ashley knew she needed to sleep. It had been a long few days, and just the journey from the airport to the apartment had zapped her energy.

The doctor said it may take a week to get back to her usual stamina, and that there was a slight chance of a resurgence of the infection. It wouldn't be contagious this time around, but it would still pack a punch to her own body. Seaver doubted that would happen, due to the fact of how sick she had been. Would karma really bite her in the ass again?

Emily tossed and turned a bit before getting out of bed. She had woken up thirty minutes before hand, but her bed felt so good, it made it hard to get out. Looking at her clock, she'd apparently fallen asleep for three hours. Rubbing her temples, she remembered Seaver sleeping in her guest room, and decided to check on her.

The guest room was still closed, so Emily knocked softly, calling out the cadet's name. When there wasn't an answer, she opened the door slightly. Seaver was tangled in the covers, her blonde hair covering the pillows.

Her face was beet red, and she seemed to be muttering something under her breath. Emily moved closer to the bed, careful not to spook the girl. She wanted to see if the flush face was from a nightmare, or a reoccurrence of her fever.

"He didn't do it, he didn't do it," Ashley was saying, shaking her head back and forth. Emily put her hand on Seaver's shoulder, and slightly shook her.

"Seaver, are you okay," she said, unsure on how to go about this. When the girl just kept mumbling, she decided to shake the girl harder.

"Ashley, you're having a nightmare," she said, a bit louder this time.

Ashley opened her eyes, and looked around the room. When she saw Emily looking down at her, she remembered where she was.

"You were upset in your sleep, and your completely flush, so I wanted to make sure that it wasn't the fever creeping back in," Emily said, rubbing her shoulder.

Ashley nodded, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Emily shook her head, "I was already awake. Do you feel any better."

Ashley just nodded, even though the room was still spinning a bit, and her headache was back. Emily looked at her in disbelief, but decided not to push the subject.

"Why don't we find something for dinner, do you like soup," the brunette asked. Ashley once again nodded, even though the thought of food made her nauseous.

"I'm not that hungry thought]," the blonde said.

"You need to eat Seaver, your already skin and bones," she said, heading out the room.

Sighing, Seaver put her feet on the ground and went to follow Emily to the kitchen. Getting halfway down the hall, Ashley threw her hand up against the wall to keep from falling down. Apparently her legs didn't feel as strong as she had previously thought.

"Seaver, are you okay," Emily looked back to see the barely standing agent.

"Never better," Ashley gritted through her teeth as she continued to shuffle to the kitchen. Emily began opening the the cabinets, while Ashley finally made it into the kitchen.

"I thought you got lost," Emily smirked as Seaver sat down.

"Well it is ten times bigger than my hole in the wall apartment," she said, folding her arms on the table.

"Wait till you have a bit saved up, we all start somewhere. I think back at some of the first places I slept in and cringe," Emily laughed, dumping the vegetable soup into the pan.

She wasn't used to cooking, but after the take out they lived off of all weekend, it was worth the change up.

"Really, did you stay in the cadet dorms," Seaver asked, curious to learn more about Emily.

"Oh yea, but back then it was three girls to a room that was the size of a shoe box. You could barely roll over without toppling on another cadet," she snorted, remembering how hard it was to decompress with people always in her face.

"Wow, at least we get our own rooms now, but it's still cramped. And the plumbing is,"

"Always broken," Emily finished, laughing that the living situation was still the same.

Pouring the soup into the bowels, Emily passed the blonde her dinner. Ashley looked at the soup, and stirred it around the bowel a bit, trying to sum up some appetite to eat it.

"Is it not warm enough, "Emily asked.

Seaver shook her head, "my stomach just feels like I cam off a whirl and twirl."

Emily nodded, "but you need to try to eat a bit, because if you don't your legs are gonna keep dropping out on you."

Looking at the seriousness of Emily's eyes, Seaver knew she had to try to get some of the soup down.

"I wonder how Reid's feeling," Seaver asked, taking a pause from choking down the soup. Emily scratched her head, realizing she never even thought about who was going to keep an eye out on Reid.

"Good question, let me give him a call," Emily said reaching for her phone. Seaver sighed, and hoped that he was feeling better than her.


	11. Chapter 11

Reid rolled around in his bed, curled up in the covers. Once the team left Atlanta, and boarded the plane, her really thought the worse of his health problems were behind him. There are very seldom times that Dr. Reid was wrong, but this time was one of those. He had spent the last few hours laying in bed, waiting for the aspirin to kick in.

His headache was slightly better, but the energy in his body was no where to be found. It was as if he was a deflated balloon, and whatever traces of infection he had in him has sucked it up. The doctor had warned him he would be out of sorts for the next week, while he regained his strength.

Most of the time, he loved living by himself, since it allowed him to become lost inside his own head. He spent so many hours at work, that he was barely home anyway. But feeling the way he felt at the moment, he wished there was someone to indulge his needy, sick side. Almost to the point of drifting off again, his phone began ringing.

"Don't let it be a case," he said to himself, even though Strauss had given the team off till Wednesday, and till Monday for himself and Seaver.

"Hello," he answered, clearing his throat. "

Hey Spence, I just wanted to see how you were holding up," Emily asked on the other line.

He smiled, and appreciated the fact that she had called him to check in.

"I've been better, a lot better actually," he said, rubbing his hands against his face to keep himself alert.

"Yea, I have Seaver staying my place because she's still not feeling in top shape. Are you okay by yourself," she asked, cutting to the chase.

Reid didn't want to seem like a baby, he already had a hard enough time asserting his masculinity around the office. But, he knew being alone in this apartment would bring nothing but trouble if he had a reoccurrence of the quarantine.

"Um, I'm alright," he hesitated, knowing Emily wouldn't be convinced. "Spencer have you taken your pills," she asked.

"Oh shoot," he said, totally forgetting the stupid pills the moon man doctor gave him to take to ward out any more infection.

"And have you eaten anything yet," she continued.

Again, Spencer hesitated. Do I even have any unexpired food in the house, he asked himself.

"That settles it, yours staying with me. I'll be over in a twenty minutes to get you," she told him, not even waiting for an answer.

After a short lived protest, Spencer hung up the phone and smiled. At least if he did keel over from this stupid infection he wouldn't be alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Two hours later, Reid and Sever were curled up on Prentiss's brown leather couch, covered in afghans Emily had sprung from her storage closet. When Reid had shuffled in the door to Emily's apartment, Sever was surprised to his skin paler than it was earlier on the plane.

"You look like shit Spence," she blurted out.

Reid frowned, "not to be rude Ash, but have you looked in the mirror."

Emily put her hand over her forehead, this was going to be worse than babysitting two kids.

"Let's just agree to disagree that you both look like crap at the moment," Emily said, receiving scowls from both.

The next hurtle was to get both of them to decide on a movie, which apparently was a lot more complicated. Seaver suggested a romantic comedy, first Bridesmaids, then You've Got Mail. Reid argued that the plot lines could have been written by a chimp, and the endings were too predictable. On the other hand, the doctor suggest just watching the History Channel, or the Sci-Fi channel which Seaver complained that she didn't want to think too much.

"Emily tell him we're not watching boring stuff," Seaver whined.

Reid shot Emily his classic puppy eyes, which were even cuter now that he looked so pathetic.

"How about we watch an action movie, that way Spence can enjoy the explosives and Ashley can enjoy the eye candy," Emily decided, popping in a James Bond movie into the dvd player.

She settled herself into the arm chair, keeping one eye on the television, and the other on the sick bed couch. The two younger agents looked entertained enough, but they still looked a bit off. Sever's face face was growing increasingly red, and she kept shifting restlessly under the cover. Reid, on the other hand, was slowly fading, with his head slipping lower and lower down in the cushions. Not knowing what to do, she called the one person who she knew would give her some guidance – JJ.

Slipping out to her bedroom, she dialed her friend, hoping she wouldn't be disturbing her.

"Hey, whats up," JJ answered the phone.

"Hey there, not much. Except that I somehow have Spence and Seaver on my couch recovering," Emily filled her in on the details.

"Oh boy, have you been making sure they both take their medicine, and a fever reliever," JJ asked.

"Um, they've been taken those tiny blue pills, but not tylenol or anything," Emily admitted.

"Keep a log on how their temperatures are steadying every hour or so, especially Seaver who sounds like her temperature is creeping up again," JJ informed her.

Emily took a deep breath, and questioned why she volunteered to play nurse nightingale.

"Okay, and what do I do if her fever rises again," Emily asked.

"Make her take a cool bath, put ice on her head, and keep pushing liquids down her throat," JJ replied, apprehensive if the brunette could handle this by herself.

"Okay I think I can handle this," Emily said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Do you need me to come over," Jj asked.

"No, no you need to spend time with your boys," Emily said, knowing that JJ barely spends time with them as it is.

"Okay, but I'll be over in the morning," JJ said, hanging up the phone.

Emily went to her understocked medicine cabinet, and searched for a thermometer and a bottle of tylenol. Wandering back into her living room she smiled at the sight she was greeted at. Reid was slumped, with his head flopped over onto Seaver's legs, while Seaver was curled on her side, with her arm hanging off the side. And they only made it half way through the movie, Emily chuckled to herself. Knowing she had to get the fever reducers into Seaver, she knelt next to Ashley and began to shake her.

"Ashley, you have to wake up to take your medicine," she said softly, afraid to startle the girl.

After a few seconds, Seaver opened her eyes, "what's going on," she mumbled.

"You need sit up and let me take your temperature, your fever might be back," Emily said, trying to get her hand behind the younger woman's back.

Ashley let herself be pulled up by Emily, and began to realize that the fever might be back.

"I feel really hot again," Seaver said in a scared voice.

"Hmm, well let's change that. Now open wide," Emily said, sticking the thermometer into Seaver's mouth.

Ashley sat there as the thermometer read her fate, and felt embarrassed. How was she ever going to be taken seriously by Emily after all of this, she thought to her self as the thermometer began to beep again. Emily took a look, a bit her lip, it read 100.2.

"Okay so it's high, but not scary high yet. First let's take these to get that down some," Emily handed her two red pills and a glass of water.

Ashley swigged the pills, and handed the glass down on the table.

"Okay, that should help. We'll check in an hour to see if it did the trick, now let's get you back to the bed," Emily said, grabbing the girls hand to help her up.

Ashley shuffled to the bedroom, excited to get back into that comfy bed. Emily peeled back the covers, as Ashley climbed into the bed.

"If you need me, I'll be in the next room," Emily said, pulling the covers onto the younger woman.

"Thank you Emily, honestly," Seaver said, touched by how comforting Emily had been.

"Hey, this is what we do in the BAU," the older woman smiled, exiting the room.

Now it was time to check on the sleeping doctor, whom she knew how he would react – jumpy.

Sitting next to the Spencer, Emily began rubbing his back softly, "Spencer, you got to wake up for a minute." Reid stirred a bit, till he realized it was Emily's voice.

"What's wrong," he asked groggily.

Emily smiled sadly, "you always asked that, you need to learn sometimes everything is okay."

Reid crinkled his face, "Seaver and I are on your couch, battling some sort of virus from an unsub, and we have to be pretty bad if your letting us stay here.'

Emily let out a laugh, there wasn't a thing that got passed Reid, sick or not sick.

"I need to track your temperature to make sure it doesn't spike, and JJ said to keep fever relievers in you,"Emily said sticking the thermometer into his mouth.

Reid rolled his eyes, since he knew that he didn't have a fever, he would of known if he had one. After a few moments, Emily pulled it out and sighed,

"99.8, low grade but still a fever none the less."

Reid's jaw dropped, "but I thought I was only feeling warn out from the effects of the raging fever."

"Chill Spence, it's probably just the virus exiting, at least your's isn't higher than Seaver's" Emily assured him, handing him two fever relievers.

Reid looked at the pills suspiciously, since he hated taking medication, but eventually swallowed them.

"I promise you'll get your strength back, you just need some sleep and nourishment," she said, rubbing his shoulder.

He smiled at the brunette, "thank you for letting me stay here Emily."

"Like I told Seaver, we're a team, we're a family," she said, recovering him with a blanket. Emily looked at her clock, at couldn't believe it was midnight.

After washing her face, and changing into her pajamas, Emily climbed into her bed. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd been playing nurse to the two youngest agents, but somehow she didn't mind


	13. Chapter 13

Seaver tossed and turn into the bed, trying desperately to get comfortable. After waking up suddenly about an hour previously, she had been staring at the walls. The digital clock on the nightstand read 5:45 am, so she knew it was time for some more Tylenol, but couldn't muster up the will to get out of the bed.

Her body felt like a ton of lead, uncooperative to make usual movements. It wasn't like the pain she felt during quarantine, but more similar to a warn out feeling, as if she just completed a twenty mile marathon. Putting her hand to her head, all she could feel was dried sweat on her forehead, and was unable to gage if she was feverish.

All she knew was that the tylenol would be her ticket to fall back to sleep. Sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment, she took a deep breath, preparing her self to the voyage to the kitchen. She shook her head in disgust – this complaining coming from the girl who survived basic training and boot camp? Get a grip of yourself Ashley, the young woman scolded herself as she opened the bedroom door. T

he television was off, and the apartment was quiet, which meant the other two were still sleeping. Ashley made extra precaution to tip toe outside of Emily's room, not wanting to wake her. I have to do something huge to thank her after all of this, she thought to herself. She knew Emily was her mentor, but over the last four days she had gone above and beyond to help her regain her health. Grant it Seaver had only worked part time jobs in the past, but never would she imagine a co-worker would be so kind.

Reaching the kitchen, Ashley was relived that the bottle of pills were sitting on the table. Filling up a glass of water, she took two pills and finished the glass of water. Looking the thermometer, she was curious to see if her fever had been kept at bay.

Sticking it in her mouth, she looked around the room absent absentmindedly. Emily's apartment was spotless, from the organized china closet, to the entertainment center in the living room. As beautiful as the apartment was, Seaver could tell that it wasn't lived in. Examining the beeping stick in her mouth, she was disappointed that the reading was the same as earlier.

Getting ready to head back to her temporary bedroom, she noticed whimpering coming from the couch. Upon further inspection, she saw Reid curled up into a ball, with his covers thrown onto the ground. Ashley couldn't help but smile at how cute the Doctor looked while he was sleeping. Although she knew it was a bit selfish, she was thankful that she had another sick agent to sympathize with over this whole ordeal. Picking up the tossed blankets, Seaver gingerly covered her co-worker, and stroked his hair. Almost instantly, Reid was hushed, and sleeping peacefully again.

Shuffling back to the hallway, Ashley was glad that she was able to be a bit helpful to Emily in taking care of Reid. She knew that she would of survived in her dorm by herself, but it was much more comforting knowing there were others who cared within the apartment.


End file.
